Deliverance
by Blue Fire Krazed
Summary: The sun rises to a new day, a destiny discovered, a new recruit to the Teen Titans. But with a single mistake, all can go wrong... RoRa, StBB, slight CyOC
1. Foreword It's coming

"Alone..."

"Despair..."

"Forever..."

The forgotten worlds have merged and forgotten the real world behind, life has crumpled and life has been swept away, people dying at their hands, people crying for help on empty streets, no one is around, all of them are gone... who else is there to cry for help, or weep from sorrow, or die of loneliness?

The world crumpled and sang all at the same time, their hearts filled with fear and hope. Children were no longer born, men and women no longer congregated, there are none left... no more... the signs of the fire have left all at risk, and no one dares.... No one dares... The emptiness... the despair... the loneliness... they all knew it was coming, they were all told what would happen, when it would happen, the precise time and place at which it would begin!  
  
Now... I'm left here... in despair and loneliness, known of none who wish to share... and yet... I have no memory of my sayings, non whatsoever, everything is a blur and I wish to cause all harm... for I have no clue of what I am, and what I have become... no clue of what this bubbling urge to witness blood really is, and what the voices within me are trying to state... I flee, for I am also compassionate and loving... I have no remembrance of these events, and neither will you...  
  
The earth threatens to swallow us, but we just continue to ignore its silent warning. All is left is the final shake and then everything will be as it once was, or perhaps, the lords and rulers will have mercy and forgive men for their ill mannered ways and ignorant acts.  
  
Aside from silent warnings that are relevant only in the eyes of a true hero, the people around them declare them as crazy and push them aside; perhaps the words of these heroes will save their lives, and give them the knowledge needed to go on...  
  
But for now... all is well enough in most lives, spite the crimes, the deaths, the torture and the saving... all is well in our minds...  
  
(())  
  
_BlueFireKrAzEd  
_  
The plot is down, and so is the pairings, all I need is a title... This is my newest creation, I know I should be working on "Needed" but it's kinda hard to work on a chapter when a new story Idea is popping in your head. The Pairings for this can be found no where but my brain .


	2. Meeting Blue

**Well, here I go again, wish me luck in my new story... alright, here you go... good luck...**

_I do not own the Teen Titans cartoon or comic._

_**Deliverance**_

Chapter 1

_Meeting Blue_

_**Blue Fire KrAzEd**_

* * *

Robin sat at the edge of the comfortable seating called the couch, watching a strange film on martial arts and space with his comrades and friends, the Teen Titans. There was a point in the movie where all was silent, when a loud crack of thunder rang outside their humongous windows, indicating that a storm was commencing. The young redheaded alien girl jumped slightly at the noise, and the squeak that she emitted was followed by words of reassurance by the three males in the team. A second later, another thunderous sound was heard, but this sound sounded more like something hitting the tower, rather than thunder.

A third bang brought five sets of eyes to turn towards the window to the side of the enormous television, the team focused closely on the window, and at that instant, something dark smashed against the window, making a slight cracking noise to emit from the force of the impact. The figure then began falling towards the rocky, earthy shore, this incident made all five team members to bolt out of their spots on the couch and bolt outside in the quickest form thinkable, smashing the glass, which the half robotic man took care of with ease and speed.

Fearless leader, amazing combat artist and trained minded Robin took the first action of calling his team to the rescue, ordering them to catch the falling figure in a matter of a millisecond. The alien sped downward toward the dark shore, and inches before the dark figure hit the rocks, it floated, and remained hovering over them for a second, looking around carefully, but quickly. When it seemed to find its target, two large wings spread from the figure's back, on the right a white angelic-like wing, on the left, a dark demon wing. The winged figure sped off in the direction of her target at an alarming speed, and the Titans watched in awe as they noticed a large dot of neon blue graced the dark night. The winged figure was speeding towards that spot, but the Titans continued to watch, unsure of what to do with this situation.

Blue lightning then hit the winged being with force, throwing it back a few feet. But it recovered quickly and continued its path, a small orb of red forming. In seconds, two figures were engaged in a battle no more than ten feet in front of the Titans' eyes, a young man, no older that Robin, with spiked, neon blue wings sitting on his shoulder blades, was engaged in battle with the other winged figure. What looked like purple fire clashed with blue lightning, as the two combatants aimed their abilities at each other. The cloaked being ran forward, directing an attack at the other's face, but was quickly stopped and thrown in the direction of the Titan, the figure clashed with the green changeling, and before another actions was taken, the cloaked being grabbed the changeling by both wrists and held him high in the air above the ocean water.

The changeling had been in the rain for no longer than a minute, and he already looked like he was soaked to the bone, but the oncoming droplets of water continued to fall, assaulting the tops of anything that got in their way of getting to the ground. The leader, the Goth, the Semi-Robot and the alien, all readied themselves quickly, but the cloaked being didn't spare them a glance, she just continued to hold the changeling out before her.

"Let me go! Hey, you! LET ME GO!" the green changeling whom went by the name Beast Boy called out to his captor, struggling and fighting her painful grip. The Figure ignored him, and continued to stare at her opponent, whom had gone utterly still since the second she had grabbed the changeling.

"You heard him! Release him, or suffer!" The young man yelled through the falling water. His only response was a chuckled from the cloaked being. Half a minute later, the changeling decided he had had enough, and transformed into an enormous ape, this caused the figure to have to release the oversized wrists of the large green gorilla, who quickly transformed into a green eagle to save himself from plunging to a rocky death. The figure had watched the actions of the green changeling, and was completely distracted when a powerful fist struck the side of its face, completely disorientin_g_ it. Within the blink of an eye, the figure was gone, and all that was left in her place were falling rain drops, who seemed to clean the piece of sky that it had occupied.

All eyes turned toward the blue winged teen, which, in turn, turned his head towards them. Flapping his way to their tower, he entered through the broken remains of the shattered glass and dropped to the floor, in a less than graceful manner. He stared at the floor for a second before banging his fist over it, an obvious sign of frustration. Starfire was the first to speak.

"Why is it that you bang your fist against our floor? Is it that you dislike it?" her sweet voice containing its usual, naïve tone. The young man turned towards her, arching an eyebrow at her statement, shaking his head slowly. At this point, most of the Titans took in his form, he was slightly taller than Robin, and more bulky here and there, he wore casual wear, dark blue denim pants and an oversized black shirt, the logo on the front was a drop of water containing three small bolts of blue thunder. His hair was a dark, black color, but his eyes were amazing, they were also black, with light specks of yellow adorning the black pupil.

"Hello," Robin began, and with no other thing to say, he introduced himself and the rest of his group, "Who are you?" the wings on his back were no longer there, and he used a nearby wall to push himself off of the Titan's common room floor. He stuck out his hand to Robin.

"Hello, I am Blue... the Electric Elemental," He added his last bit with hesitation, but continued strong, "The Teen Titans, right?" all the Titan's, save Raven, nodded.

"Hey, dude, what was that thing you were fighting against?" Beast Boy questioned, a sudden dark look overtook Blue's face, and he shook his head slowly.

"The person with whom I was battling with is a criminal." Blue answered in a dark tone, but when he saw the look on the Titans' leader's face, he added, "But not in your society. Well.. since she'll probably begin terrorizing your world, maybe..." he stood upright, or at least as much as his body would allow, and asked firmly, "may I ask for your assistance in defeating this villain?" Without a second thought, Robin nodded and spoke for the team.

"We'll help you in whatever way we can."

"Wonderful," Blue said, in a truly overjoyed voice.

"So... who was that?" Cyborg asked, his voice tainted with curiosity as they same thought that had been cursing through the Titans' minds was spoken aloud.

* * *

Well, there is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy. I know not much of Raven or Robin, or the rest of the team is mentioned much, but don't worry, I'm getting to it. Just don't expect and immediate update, I DO have this and 5 other stories to update/begin/finish, so please be patient, I'm mainly working on "Needed" currently.. so yeah... Good night all!


	3. Assailant

_**Deliverance- 2**_

_**Assailant**_

Blue Fire Krazed

Aura Smiles sat in the bleachers of the enormous football stadium, the sounds of cheering fans, doing their best to cover the voices of the opposing side filled her ears, marching band playing pep tunes, cheerleaders and dancers adorning the stadium and helping the crowd out do the other team's support group. She was attending the first high school football game of the season, halfway through the game, the Marching band now out on the field performing their much rehearsed drills, with the color guard and dancers performing their moves with the music.

As the Band finished their performance, Aura spotted something from the corner of her eye, coming from a dark area that was the football team's practice field. She turned her head and noticed a shining maroon object approach the stadium with blinding speed, and before she could react, a dark red orb came crashing into her face, before continuing on its path and destroying the faces of others around her. Within seconds, she heard yells of agony and horror, and the shuffle of feet on the cold steel bleachers. She opened her eyes with difficulty and took a look around, all around her, people with burned faces, wide, teary eyes and petrified, unmoving faces had replaced the excited crowd she had been a part of. She looked down toward the field, to see the teams, dancing, football, and cheerleading, all on the floor, holding their heads, a agonized scream echoing from their lips every so often.

Another red orb came to her face, and she fell back, an eerie sound penetrating her mind, she held her head painfully, and fell back onto the bleachers, which were surprisingly cushioned, and let her self die on a pile of pained faces and injured bodies.

00

The Titan's Tower flashed a red, as the alarm went off. All five Titans and an extra looked over at the humongous television on their window, quickly studied the coordinates of the trouble, and sparred no time in rushing toward the scene of the attack.

When the six talented teens arrived at the grounds of Jump High School, the scene before them made them all want to scream, people all around were screaming, most of them looked as if in searing pain, holding their ears and heads, shaking them side to side, attempting to clear something horrible from their consciences.

"Raven, scan their minds, find out why they're like this!" Robin commanded his gothic teammate, the urgency in his voice mixed with authority. The hooded girl nodded and wasted no time, she silently choose one person mentally, and looked within his mind, but the second she had done so, she regretted it, she released a loud, surprised scream and stumbled backwards, nearly loosing her balance. As soon as she assured herself that the painful sound was out of her mind, she looked at the team and their temporary extra member, all of whom were looking at her with urgency and bewilderment.

"There is a loud disturbance in their minds. A shrieking noise, is being projected into their minds, and is driving them mad." Raven said, her voice monotone as ever.

"How do you know this?" Blue asked quickly.

"Look at their faces, any more of this will make these people completely insane." Raven said, pointing out to the many people out in the stands.

Starfire looked around, completely frightened by the sight before her, the eerie feeling of being watched making her more uncomfortable. She looked behind herself and sighed, assuring herself that no one was there, but before turning to face to horrid scene, she spotted a shadow, coming from a darker end of the grassy area. On top of the roof where it seemed they sold food, was the shadow of a crouching figure, but within the blink of an eye, the shadow was gone. Something landed in front of the Tamaranean beauty with a soft thump, that made the others turn towards it, there, standing before them was the cloaked figure they had seen doing battle with Blue when they had first met only three days before.

The blinding lights of the stadium gave them more of an idea of what this being was. The demonic and angelic wings were gone, but no more studies were taken of it as it disappeared, right as Blue had taken a swing at it, attempting to connect his fist with it's stomach. No sooner had the figure disappeared than when it reappeared, one step away from where it had previously stood.

"Leave them alone!" Blue demanded, and angry fury present on his face.

"Or what? You'll kick me?" the voice that came from the figure was feminine, soft and coy, tinted with the sound of a dark voice. She held out her hand, and closed it, making a fist in the direction of the agonizing crowd and teams. Instantly, the screams became louder, as the pain in their ears increased, she smirked at Blue, never having taken her eyes off of him. In a blinding second, the screaming ended, and all was quiet, still, as a powerful Starbolt hit the hooded being over the head, causing her to loose her concentration and ending her attack. She fell to the floor and the Titans lunged forward, waiting not for the command of their leader that would never come. But before the assailant could be touched, she was hovering in the air, the two wings seen on her back three days before were adorning her shoulder blades once again.

Instants later, Blue's spiked, neon blue wings had sprouted from his back and he was sending lightning fast attacks in her direction, the Teen Titans following his lead quickly. A Sonic beam hit the attacker and knocked her into the path of a shrieking Starbolt composed by the red haired alien girl. The hooded female fell to the floor once again, rubbing the sides of her head as her wings flapped twice to get her back in the air, once back in the air, she turned her attention towards the enraged alien, a dark look directed her way, the figure charged, forward at an amazing speed, but not nearly as impressive enough, as another body knocked the assailant to the ground a third time, pinning her to the floor, stomach down before she could reach her target. The Boy Wonder worked quickly to tie the wrists of the unknown female before she could recompose herself, but he was thrown off, a white hot feeling had come from touching the gloved hands of the mysterious female. Before anything more could happen, the dark Goth grabbed the assailant within the dark claws of powerful black energy, and out of the hooded being came a dark solid shadow, which was murmuring angry incoherent words of defeat. The shadow attempted to run off, but was caught in the jaws of a large green tiger.

Robin, Blue, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg all went over to the large green cat, to study its prize.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned the shadow, which looked like an extremely short, stout man.

"Shuwos, the great!" the elf answered in a voice that sound dark, and shadowed, much like the one that had been mixed with the voice of hooded figure.

"What is your purpose?" Starfire pressured.

"Up until you little morons came along, I was going to take over the city, killing every being within it, but it proves that girl was not strong enough for the job..." the elf snorted, pointing his nose in the direction of the hooded figure that lay unconscious in the claws of black energy. The five titans and Blue glared at the little man, and he was instantly tied with some ropes produced by the leader. Once the dark, stout man was tightly bound to a place where the authorities could find him easily, the team turned towards the ghastly scene, exhausted bodies scattered among the bleachers and field, the stadium plagued with en eerie feel of death.

"Split up, separate the living, and if there are any dead... lay them here," Robin said mournfully, pointing to a spot near him. But before the team could scatter, a voice broke through.

"What do we do with her?" Cyborg tilted his head towards the still unconscious girl within the clutches of black energy.

"Leave her, we'll figure out what to do once we're done," Robin answered, and with that, six teenagers fanned out, carefully separating the living from the dead.

* * *

An hour later, six dead bodies lay in the spot indicated by the Teen Titan's leader, as Beast Boy carried over the limp body of a high school student.

"Is this the last?" Starfire said, her eyes wet with tears as she stared down at the dead corpse of a brown haired adolescent, not much older than herself. The green changeling nodded his head and gently lay the body next to six others, not witty remark to try to lighten the mood, no laughter, just awkward silence as the team of teenage superheroes studied their surroundings, innocent people pulled into medical trucks, on their way to a healing facility that would treat their wounds, physical pains, at least. Once again, the subject of what to do with the girl was in question.

"She attacked me before, she's murdered seven innocent victims. She should be exiled to a life of torture!" Blue had said, once the question was repeated, by the alien.

"But she hadn't acted of her own free will, she was being controlled by the villain, Shuwos, therefore... she is... innocent?" Starfire said quietly, not certain on what to say.

"That doesn't make her any less dangerous! I know her, she should be executed!" Blue said in an almost desperate manner.

"How about we keep a close eye on her, keep her in our tower?" Beast Boy cut in, but instantly cowered as five sets of eyes turned towards him, "Or not..."

"Actually Beast Boy, that isn't such a bad idea... we'll watch her behavior in the tower, a single thing goes wrong or is odd, and we'll send her to jail." Robin concluded, as Blue nearly exploded from frustration, but agreed. The Titans took one last look, the feel of the stadium still dark and blood chilling, and six teenagers took off towards their homes, an extra still being held in a bubble of black energy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews all, I hope you like it. Don't worry, I'm getting to the romance .

Schnoogles


	4. Meetint the Red

_**Deliverance-3**_

_Meeting the Red_

Blue Fire Krazed

---

Another body… it was the hundredth one she'd felt. She continued walking holding her hands out in front of her as she felt her way through. Her Starbolts hadn't been of use to her, as the only shed light about an inch in front of her, and had caused her to loose her balance several times.

"Star…"

There was again, it was Robin's voice, he sounded weak, and far off. Starfire's heart pounded quickly in her chest and she stood and listened for Robin's voice. The beautiful alien's face was red and tear stained, her eyes bloodshot, and her hair slightly messy. Terror was present on her face as her fingers felt something soft, but unlike all the other bodies she had discovered, this one was warm, and jerked slightly when she laid her fingers on it. She raised her hand close to where she thought the face of this person was, and her palm began to emit a soft greenish-yellow light. A green skinned elf was breathing softly into her hand, and suddenly, she could see all of Beast Boy, or at least what was left of Beast Boy. The left side of his face was completely gone. His left hand was churned and lay limp on his chest. Most of his body was buried under the side of the dirt tunnel, but she could tell that his whole lower body was gone. She knew this because it was laying a couple of feet away, on the floor, there was a large gap in Beast Boy's chest, and if you took a good look inside, you could see through to the other side. Starfire backed away from the body slowly; it was still breathing, and whispering softly, in Robin's voice. Her scream resounded in her head, but never made it through her lips before she was jerked into reality, it was then that she heard her piercing scream echo in her soundproof room.

"Starfire…" The red headed alien's head made a sharp turn to the right, it sounded like someone was calling her, but the source was un-see-able, and she couldn't find its location.

"Kori..." Once again… a slight whimper escaped her throat as she slowly made her was towards her door. The voice was getting louder, a she was just about ready to scream and run…

"KORIAND'R!" Her real name was yelled into her head, Starfire dashed out of her room, fast as lightning, and headed towards the Titan's main room in a blur of red and purple. Once she reached the room, she put her hand to her chest and felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Breathing deeply, she slowly made her way to the light switch to the kitchen, when she heard something move. She finally screamed, high pitched, and ear-splitting.

---

Robin, Blue, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran into the television room in a heap of color. The scream had awakened them from their slumbers, and they had arrived at the source of the scream seconds after it reached their ears.

"Starfire? Are you here?" Beast Boy was the first to speak. "Hey, Star, come on, where are you? Are you okay?" a two minute search helped them locate their friend.

"Found her," Raven's monotone voice called, it sounded slightly annoyed, and as everyone came into the room, they saw her annoyed face, but through her eyes shone a very distant light of amusement. Starfire was on the refrigerator, her fingers digging into the cold steel material, as she clung on as if it was her only source of floatation in an open sea, her hair standing up on end, and her eyes wide as saucers, this gave Raven the perfect excuse to seem amused, if they hadn't been so concerned, they would've already been rolling on the floor laughing. Robin was the first to talk to the petrified alien.

"Starfire?" his voice was cautious, as if he was talking to a frightened child; he wasn't to far from the target, "What happened? What's wrong?" One of Starfire's thin fingers rose from clutching the steel and pointed towards the couch in front of the television. Five curious faces turned toward the couch and slowly approached it. A shuffling noise came from the couch, and Beast Boy jumped high into the air, landing back next to Starfire on the refrigerator. With only four left, they reached the other side of the couch, and came to see the "villain" they had captured earlier.

"Hold up, I though we put her in the Detention Room?" Cyborg asked, bewildered, his right hand going to scratch his chin.

"We did..." Robin answered, staring intently at the still figure.

"I told you that we should've been rid of her when we first saw her, she probably destroyed your-"Blue had begun a rant, but was quickly interrupted before he could properly begin.

"Oh come on, Blue, you must give me a little more credit, why would I destroy the home of my helpers?" A teenage girl sat where the sleeping figured had been seconds ago, the coy, darkness was gone from her voice, and replaced with just a soft toned melody. Blue's face darkened considerably as he looked into the face of the person he hated. It hadn't changed at all from the last time he had seen her properly, thinking about it, he remembered that it couldn't, and wouldn't just like his. The same gray-lavender eyes, with specks of red, smooth cheeks, and slightly wavy reddish-brown hair.

"Because that is like you." Blue murmured angrily, turning away, he noticed the red head and green skinned persons still sitting on the refrigerator, "You can come down…" Beast Boy fell from the ice box quickly, but Starfire took her time. The changeling approached the couch excitedly.

"Is it alright if I ask you something" Raven asked, almost quietly.

The girl looked at her curiously, something flashing in her eyes momentarily, "Yeah?"

Before Raven could go on, Robin cut in, "What is your name?"

"What can you do?" Beast Boy pressed

"Would you like to be friends?" Starfire asked, anxiously.

"Where are you from?" Cyborg continued the series.

The girl stared at them, feeling almost crowded by so many questions.

"Ill tell you everything you want to know about her," Blue stepped in, "If she tells you she'll only lie," he added.

"Her name is Mecca, she possess the power to create and manipulate fire, read and speak into your-"

A hateful glare cut him off, "I can introduce myself." Mecca pronounced, anger and annoyance obvious in her tone, "My name is Mecca, like he said, I posses the power to manipulate and create fire, I can read and speak into your subconscious mind, and only your subconscious, I can teleport, but only in certain situations, I can create strong wind currents, and like many others like me, I can fly. I'm known as the Elemental of Fire, but am also the Elemental of Wind and the Mind." She looked over at Blue, "Anything I left out? Lied about?"

Blue stared angrily, then turned, about face, and walked out of the Titan's living room.

"Can we see your wings?" Beast Boy asked, his face suddenly right in front of Mecca's.

"No." her voice was suddenly monotone, the softness gone, she turned to Robin and smiled sweetly, then to Raven, and Cyborg, and sat back on the couch. "So where do I get to sleep?"

"This way…" Robin said, slightly distracted.

---

I'm currently putting this up so that you know I'm still alive. Sorry I haven't uploaded "Needed" I want to make the next last chapters really worth it, so I'm putting it on pause, before I forget my plot for this story, but I will tell you this, as you're "Treat" for this story:

-She stared out solemnly, her face caressed by the evening wind, she was knee deep in warm liquid, looking down, and she realized what it was.-

An ity bity piece from "Needed", who do you think it is?

And a little Plot Spoiler, for those of you who don't wanna know, don't read (haha, curiosity kills… seriously)

---The end of the year is approaching, its time to make the move.---

Not much, I know. By the way, this is for "Needed" for those of you who didn't figure it out.

Thank you all who reviewed!


End file.
